Some Days Are Like That
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS - A little run turns into something a little more.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but as always, coffee's on me if George and Jorja have the time…actually, maybe if I offered them some good wine or a beer they'd find my offer more appealing.

**Author's Note:** This ficlet is dedicated to the following people: Leclair, I am blaming you for putting my mind in the gutter and your fiction 'Quarantine' is the inspiration for this. Mel, all the holy hotness and ex's in here are for you…just not the ones from Texas (Nick is mine, all mine). Brianna, you rock, Batgirl. A Christy and Krys, just because I know you'll like this. Happy reading…oh, and if you're a young impressionable youth, hit the back button, you shouldn't be reading R rated fics.

* * *

"So how far do you want to go today?" Nick glanced at Sara over his shoulder from where he stood his hands flat against her Denali stretching out his calves.

Sara had to refocus her attention away from his spandex covered butt as she mustered the best thoughtful expression she could, given her wandering eyes. "Uh, as far as you want."

Nick laughed and nodded agreeably. "Ok, then, I say we go three miles then. You up for it?"

Sara smirked trying to get her hormones under control. "Are you?" The sight of that man wearing spandex running shorts was enough to get just about any woman hot and bothered and she was sure that she would have no trouble reaching her target heart rate today since it already seemed to be beating faster than normal.

"See if you can keep up." Nick winked at her and then took off from where she stood beside her Denali.

They had gotten into the habit of running together when Sara had needed a training partner for the annual law enforcement desert relay earlier that year, and they had just never stopped. So at least once or twice a week they'd get together and go for a run before grabbing some sort of take out and heading back to one or the other's house and watching a movie. So far things had been completely platonic, but then Nick started wearing those spandex shorts and Sara's thoughts had begun to get decidedly more carnal in nature.

She took off running after him; her eyes fixed squarely on his derriere as he finally slowed his pace a little to let her catch up. They fell into an easy rhythm as they ran, just fast enough that they couldn't really carry on a conversation.

Nick was fully aware of the fact that Sara's eyes kept drifting over and checking out his package, which the spandex shorts did little to hide. She seemed to be so preoccupied with trying to look like she wasn't looking at him, that he felt free to check her out. She too wore spandex running shorts as well as a sports bra, leaving very little for Nick's imagination, which had been running at full throttle even before he'd first seen her attired like this. Her pert little breasts and the exposed swath of her stomach gave him plenty of material to fantasize about when he couldn't sleep. And her ass, well what could he say, it took about as much self-restraint as he had to keep from reaching over and taking a cheek in each hand.

They were both sweaty and hot by the time they got back to her Denali, and as they stood there doing warm down stretches, Sara's eyes went wide as a pair of familiar figures approached in the distance. She quickly yanked open the back door of the Denali and jumped inside, hissing at Nick to follow.

He climbed in after her, casting her a quizzical glance as she hunkered down low on the seat.

"Shut the door." She insisted in a loud whisper.

Nick shut the door and was about to make some flirtatious comment about how he knew she always wanted him when Sara did something that caused his blood to rush south.

"Duck down, Hank's coming this way with his fiancée." She grabbed the front of Nick's shirt and as she ducked down below the window level, she ended up pulling Nick down right on top of her.

Nick landed with an oomph on top of Sara and was about to say something when her hand firmly clamped over his mouth and she shot him a panicked look as voices filtered from outside the rig. Apparently they were parked right next to Hank's truck.

With Sara's hand over his mouth and his body effectively pinning her down against the back seat, all the blood that had rushed south began to make its presence known as he lay there nestled between her legs.

Sara didn't say a word as she heard Hank and Elaine bantering back and forth about something. She simply looked at Nick in surprise and bit her lip to keep from letting out a groan.

For whatever reason, Hank and Elaine didn't seem to be in any hurry to get in his truck and leave. In fact it seemed that they thought they were alone as a soft thud hit the side of Sara's Denali and it became evident that the pair was involved in a rather intense kiss.

Nick shifted his weight slightly, trying to alleviate a little pressure in his groin, and as he did, Sara let out a whimper and closed her eyes, pulling her hand away from his mouth. The image of her underneath him looking flushed and definitely aware of Nick's arousal only served to fuel the fire in his loins, and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to lay on her like that and not do anything.

Sara could tell that Nick wanted her, and quite frankly she wanted him, she just didn't want him within earshot of Hank Pettigrew.

Words filtered in from outside as another soft thud hit the side of the Denali. "I could just take you right here." Hank it seemed was not just a bastard, but a horny one as well.

Nick shifted his weight again and this time Sara didn't just whimper, she acted on impulse. She cupped the sides of his face with her hands and brought his lips crashing down onto hers in a fiery kiss.

Nick was momentarily stunned and when he regained his senses a fraction of a second later, he returned the kiss with equal gusto, not thinking twice as he slid his hand up and cupped Sara's breast, brushing his thumb over the nipple through the fabric of her sports bra. Sara muffled a moan into Nick's mouth and as she could feel how hard he was she instinctively rocked her hips slightly against him. Neither one of them heard Hank and Elaine get into his truck and drive off, they were only aware of what was combusting in the backseat of that Denali.

Sara let out a whimper as they finally broke the kiss. Both of them were breathless and a lusty fog had enshrouded the backseat. Nick leaned down and began to kiss and nip across her neck, his fingers trying to pull her bra up without much success as his other hand tangled in her hair, loosening her ponytail. Sara reached between them cupping his rock hard erection and letting out a soft moan as Nick gave up on her bra and simply began to nuzzle her breast through the fabric.

The sound of a car pulling up next to them caused them both to freeze and realize that maybe the backseat of a department issued Denali wasn't the best place to be doing this, tinted windows or not.

Sara was the first one to utter a coherent sentence. "Your place?" Somewhere in the back of her mind she rationalized that not only was Nick's house closer, but she had a change of clothes in her rig and he had better the hell have condoms at his house.

"Yeah." Nick croaked out a response, not really wanting to stop, but knowing that he didn't want his first time with Sara to be cheapened by being in the proverbial backseat; she was worth a hell of a lot more than that.

"I'll drive." Sara muttered, breathing a little heavy as she felt Nick lifting himself off of her a bit awkwardly.

"Good idea." Nick didn't really think he could manage to climb out of the backseat and behind the wheel given his current state and given the fact that the spandex running shorts did little to hide the situation.

Sara slipped out from underneath him and took him in, in one long glance. The first thought through her mind as she climbed over into the front seat was 'God bless Texas'. Sara wasn't really sure how she had the presence of mind to drive the speed limit to Nick's house, or how Nick had the presence of mind to grab her duffel bag from the back of the Denali, holding it strategically as they moved quickly and purposefully up the walk. And neither one of them dared to look at the other lest they take each other right there on the front porch.

As soon as the front door was closed, however, their lips were joined in a fiery kiss. Nick was steadily moving them back towards his bedroom. Sara was tugging at the hem of Nick's T-shirt with one hand and with the other she was cupping the back of his head intent on keeping her lips on his as long as possible. Nick let go of her long enough to get his shirt over his head before pressing her up against the wall in the hallway, letting his hands slide down to her ass, pressing her against him as his lips nibbled and sucked a trail from her shoulder to her earlobe.

Sara could have melted right there. She could feel how hard Nick was and her eyelids felt heavy as she felt him hitch one of her legs up around his waist as he ground into her center. Sara clung to his shoulders, her body on sensory overload as she let out a lusty groan.

Nick had half a mind to take her right there up against the wall, but as he lifted her other leg up, encouraging her to wrap herself around him, he heard someone knocking loudly at the door. "Shit." Nick gritted his teeth, even as he continued thrusting his hips.

Sara was sure that she could come right there, but as she heard the knock too, she realized that Warrick was supposed to join them after their run to see a movie that none of them had been able to catch while it was in the theater. "It's Warrick, isn't it?" Her question came out in a husky groan.

Nick mumbled against her ear. "Can you get the door?"

No explanation was necessary. Sara knew that she could explain why she looked so hot and bothered, but Nick would have a much more difficult time answering the door in his current state. "Yeah." She let out a bit of a whimper as Nick lowered her to the floor and looked into her eyes with a lusty gaze.

"I'm gonna take a shower." His drawl was decidedly more pronounced than normal as he realized that that shower was going to have to be ice cold, leaning in for one more kiss.

Sara just nodded and tried to catch her breath a little as she strode purposefully towards the door, hopeful that Warrick wouldn't be suspicious. As she opened the door, Warrick chuckled.

"Girl, that must have been some kind of run." He smiled at her good naturedly, glad that she had kept up the running, if for no other reason than to have a diversion outside of work.

Sara smirked, if Warrick only knew. "Yeah, it was a really good workout." Of course she wasn't about to tell him that he interrupted the start of a much more thorough workout.

"Nick in the shower?" Warrick gestured down the hall where the sound of running water could be heard.

"Yeah." Sara tried to act as natural as possible as she listened to Warrick go into detail about how hard it was to get a hold of the DVD and that he'd had to go to three video stores to find it.

Warrick looked at Sara curiously. "You guys decide on the take out yet?" He had worked up quite an appetite having worked a couple hours longer than either she or Nick.

Sara shook her head. "Uh, no. We just got here a little before you did." She smiled realizing that so far Warrick didn't suspect a thing, although that did nothing to help with the frustrated arousal she was feeling at the thought of a very naked Nick down the hall in the bathroom. Hopefully they'd be able to pick up where they left off after Warrick left.

Nick emerged from the bathroom sporting a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and looking not a thing like a man that was ready to take Sara Sidle up against a wall hard and fast just a few minutes before. "Hey, Rick."

"Good run?" Warrick queried as he settled himself on the couch.

Nick gave Sara a quick sideways glance to see if there were any signs that Warrick had caught on to what had transpired before he'd arrived. "Uh, yeah."

"I'm just going to go take a shower." Sara interjected with a smile as she picked up her duffel bag. "Do you have any extra towels?"

"I sure do." Nick smiled back before glancing at Warrick. "Hey, man, you wanna order some grub and I'll be right back?"

"Sure thing." Warrick's easy tone belied the fact that he was very aware that something felt slightly different between his two coworkers.

Nick followed Sara back down the hallway and into the bathroom where he spoke to her in a low whisper. "Does he suspect anything?"

Sara shook her head, her eyes drifting to his lips. "No, I don't think so."

Nick looked relieved. "Good." He studied Sara's face for a moment and then smirked. "Maybe we can finish this later."

Sara arched a brow in challenge. "We'd better finish this later."

Nick chuckled softly. "There are extra towels under the sink." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "To later."

Sara let out a soft groan as he pulled away and then shut the bathroom door. When she emerged from the bathroom a short time later, toweling her wet hair and clad in a T-shirt and shorts, Nick and Warrick were in the middle of a discussion about whether the original Star Wars movies or the prequels were better. She simply rolled her eyes and plopped down between them on the couch. "Did you guys order any food?"

Warrick deadpanned. "I nearly forgot about how much you can eat, Sara."

Sara scowled at him even while a smile played at her lips. "Not nearly as much as you two can."

The trio fell into a playful banter until the food arrived and then they settled themselves back on the couch as they began to watch 'Alien Vs Predator'. To the amusement of Nick and Warrick, Sara started to doze off almost as soon as they'd finished eating, and by the end of the movie she'd ended up with her head against Nick's shoulder snoring away.

Warrick smirked as he pulled himself up off of the couch. "I'll let you wake up 'Sleeping Beauty'. Some of us don't have the night off."

Nick arched both brows at Warrick. "Well, I'm sure that you don't mind having to work with Catherine by yourself." He had picked up on a vibe between the pair and gave Warrick a hard time about it anytime he could.

Warrick shot Nick a glare and then made a gesture with his eyes at Sara. "And I'm sure you don't mind being alone with Sara." He was sure that Nick had been carrying a torch for Sara almost as long as he'd known her and if he didn't make a move one of these days he was going to slap him upside the head.

Nick didn't dignify his comment. "Well I'll see you later then."

Warrick just chuckled and headed for the door. "Have fun with Sara."

Nick muttered under his breath as Warrick closed the door behind him. "Oh, I plan to." He looked at Sara slumbering peacefully on his shoulder and he almost didn't want to wake her up, be he was getting tired himself so he quickly formed a plan. Easing an arm around Sara's back and another underneath her thighs, he picked her up from the couch and began to carry her back towards his bedroom, smiling as her eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across her face. Nick gently lay her down on the bed, letting out a soft chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her.

Sara looked into his eyes as he rested and elbow on either side of her. "Is it later yet?"

"Yeah." Nick leaned down and slowly brushed his lips against hers, taking his time to savor the taste and feel of her against his mouth.

Sara was already becoming aroused at the anticipation of what was coming and her impatience was evident as she flicked her tongue out against his lips in an effort to deepen the kiss.

As Nick slid his tongue past hers, he could feel her hands tugging at the hem of his T-shirt and he reasoned that slow was going to be for another time. He broke the kiss just long enough to discarded his shirt before boldly sliding his hand up underneath Sara's shirt. He could feel her nipple harden underneath his thumb as he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Sara slid her hands up his back, letting out a soft moan as his lips left hers and began to make a trail down her neck. Her shirt was the next thing to go and Nicks mouth descended on her breast, his tongue flicking out over the nipple as Sara arched against him, letting out soft mewling sounds as her fingers threaded through his shortly cropped hair.

As Nick kissed a trail back up her neck to her mouth, the sensation of her soft breasts brushing against his well-defined chest was making him hard and when Sara reached down between them and cupped him through his shorts, he let out a groan.

The rest was a blur. Nick could have sworn that Sara had him coming almost before he could get his shorts down, having thrust her hand down the front of them to stroke the hot hard length of him. He had reciprocated, sliding his hand into the front of her shorts and finding that she was warm and oh so wet. He couldn't actually remember how his shorts had ended up on the floor, or how Sara's had joined them, but he was acutely aware of her touch as she had rolled the condom down his shaft. And he would never forget the lusty look in her eyes as he sank into her.

Sara didn't think she'd ever had a lover as intent on pleasing her as he was himself, and she almost found Nick's gaze unbearably intimate as he looked into her eyes and whispered endearments to her as he thrust rhythmically into her.

The feel of her soft skin against his was intoxicating and Nick was sure that she was someone that he wasn't going to be able to get enough of even in a lifetime. She was meeting him thrust for thrust and somewhere in the midst of it she wrapped her legs around his waist, shamelessly telling him how she liked it and where she wanted it and how much and how fast. He was prepared to give her anything she wanted.

And then there it was, Sara felt the dizzying sensation of pleasure coursing through her as her inner muscles tightened around his shaft. She let out an erotic moan as she felt Nick thrust a few more times before he went over the edge too.

Afterwards, they lay there tangled up together underneath Nick's sheets basking in the ebbing waves of bliss. Sara had a smile on her face as she traced lazy circles on Nick's chest. "I told you we could go as far as you wanted today."

Nick let out a laugh that reverberated through his chest, rolling Sara onto her back as he pinned her to the mattress, leaning down and mumbling against her lips. "If I'd known that's what you meant, we could have skipped the run altogether."

_**The End**_


End file.
